The present invention relates to a lens module.
As the photography technology becomes mature and sophisticated, requirements for photography become increasingly higher. Filters, such as UV filters, portrait filters, diffusion filters, and starlight filters, used as an auxiliary in professional photography have already been applied widely to amateur photography. As a result, people can capture highlights whenever and wherever possible by using the equipment very conveniently. The existing fixed mode of the filters is mainly applied to ordinary handheld cameras, and the lens would loosen and come off due to vibration if applied to an aerial vehicle, which may affect the shooting.